glitchtalefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Scared Of Me
Scared Of Me — кавер на песню "Stronger Than You" из "Вселенной Ствена", связанный с темой второго сезона Glitchtale. Слова песни, созданные Камилой Куэвас и Veir'ом, исполняет Courtney. Музыка была написана Amell'ой, а звуковые эффекты наложены NyxTheShield'ом. Синопсис Бет Нуар поет о своих намерениях. Текст песни Оригинал = Here we are now They're finally here The child that claims to everyone they meet they're a pacifist With a sword and a shield Came to face me Shaking out of FEAR But this is not the first time we fight Our ancestors already settled once this plight And just in case you are still curious My creator was victorious If I back you into a corner what will you do? All I can see in your grip is a ballet shoe Are you scared because I killed some of your close friends? Or because your soul has refused to mend? Now I can't be stopped I'll be here forever! It'll be much easier If you just surrender I don't need to use my Rhabdophobia Your friend's souls gives me enough euphoria I made from your worst F E A R S (x3) F E A R S (x3) This is what I am This is why I was made All humans and monsters are doomed to make the same mistakes Do you know what they're all feeling? Did you know that they are afraid? I'm just speeding up the process I'll just bring it to it's end If you try to run from me you won't be able That way your determination will be breakable I don't get why you cry over your friends dying Especially after your own GENOCIDE Let's settle this battle Between the two of us Only one will survive from our magnum opus We are interwined Your SOUL is mine It is just a matter of T I M E Слово "T I M E" медленно исчезает под тиканье часов. I am made of F E A R (x3) And you should be scared of me I AM F E A R (x3) You should be SCARED OF ME Бет напевает ноты "Megalovania". And you WILL be SCARED OF ME I AM F E A R (x3) |-| Дословный перевод = Сейчас мы здесь Они наконец-то тут Ребенок, что говорил всем, кого встречал, что он пацифист С мечом и щитом Пришел ко мне Дрожа от СТРАХА Но это не первый раз, когда мы сражаемся Наши предки однажды уже решали этот вопрос И просто в случае, если тебе по-прежнему интересно Мой создатель была победившей Если я загоню тебя в угол, что ты будешь делать? Все, что я могу видеть в твоих руках, — это балетная туфля Ты испуган, потому что я убила некоторых твоих близких друзей? Или потому, что твоя душа отказалась исправляться? Теперь я неостановима Я буду здесь всегда! Будет гораздо легче Если ты просто сдашься Мне не нужно использовать мою Рабдофобию Души твоих друзей дают мне достаточно эйфории Я создана из твоих худших С Т Р А Х О В (x3) С Т Р А Х О В (x3) Это то, чем я являюсь Это то, почему я была создана Все люди и мостры обречены на одни и те же ошибки Ты знаешь, что они чувствуют? Знаешь ли ты, что они боятся? Я просто ускоряю процесс Я просто доведу это до конца Если ты попытаешься сбежать от меня, у тебя не выйдет И тогда твоя РЕШИТЕЛЬНОСТЬ будет разрушима Я не могу понять, почему ты плачешь по своим умирающим друзьям Особенно после своего ГЕНОЦИДА Давай закончим эту битву Между нами двумя Только один выживет из нашего великого противостояния Мы переплетены Твоя душа теперь моя Это просто вопрос В Р Е М Е Н И Слово "В Р Е М Е Н И" медленно исчезает под тиканье часов. Я создана из С Т Р А Х А (x3) И ты должен быть напуган мной Я — С Т Р А Х (x3) Ты должен быть НАПУГАН МНОЙ Бет напевает ноты "Megalovania". И ты БУДЕШЬ НАПУГАН МНОЙ Я — С Т Р А Х (x3) Связь с Glitchtale Помимо самого очевидного связующего элемента в виде Бет существует еще несколько нитей между этой песней и Glitchtale. * Строка "Ребенок, что говорил всем, кого встречал, что он пацифист" отсылает на Фриск, представших в сюжете как доброе и порядочное дитя, несмотря на совершенный ими в прошлом геноцид. * "С мечом и щитом" намекает на владение Фриск щитом и мечом. * "Пришел ко мне / Дрожа от СТРАХА" отсылает к способности Бет вселять СТРАХ прямо в сердца ее опонентов. * "Наши предки однажды уже решали этот вопрос" является сноской на "Историю о брате и сестре" и дуэль между Коппером и Агатой Лайтвейл, в которой победила вторая, создавшая впоследствие Бет. * "Все, что я могу видеть в твоих руках, — это балетная туфля" отсылает к потеряной порядочности Фриск. * "Ты испуган, потому что я убила некоторых твоих близких друзей?" и "Души твоих друзей дают мне достаточно эйфории" намекают на убитых Санса и Азриэля. Также эти фразы показывают садизм Бет. * "Или потому, что твоя душа отказалась исправляться?" упоминает события "Love Part 1", связанные с Фриск. * "Мне не нужно использовать мою Рабдофобию" говорит про одну из способностей Бет, Рабдофобию. * "Я создана из СТРАХА" напоминает о черте характера души Бет, СТРАХЕ. * "Я просто ускоряю процесс / Я просто доведу это до конца" указывает на конечную цель Бет: не дать монстрам и людям жить в мире. * Фраза "Особенно после своего ГЕНОЦИДА" указывает на устроенный Фриск геноцид. Интересные факты * Бет знает о Пути Геноцида Фриск. * Ближе к концу песни Бет начинает напевать "Megalovania", являющуюся темой битвы с Сансом в Undertale. en:Scared Of Me tr:Scared Of Me Категория:Элементы сюжета Категория:Прочие эпизоды Категория:Контент